Uncle Leo Is Back
by vishnu00640
Summary: After 2 years of desperate search for Leo, The supreme commander of Argo II has send a msg to his friends.


Leo's pov  
It has been two years since I died (and obviously came back). I helped my beautiful immortal girlfriend escape her island prison, and we have just been traveling the world ever since. I have been aching to do this ever since we returned from Ogygia. We needed supplies, and to get supplies we needed money, and that was something we didn't have. We made the little money we have by working in machine shops and Calypso singing on the street. We finally can do it. Calypso wove a silvery parachute embroidered with flames. I built a box that could withhold the journey and put a spray bottle, a golden drachma, and a note inside. I attached a motor and a tracker and connected the parachute with Celestial Bronze wire. We flew up on Festus and tossed it off. The motor started up and flew towards San Fransisco. They were missing the Super Sized McShizzle, but don't think for a second that I am going to go easy on them.

Percy's  
It had been a strange year in New Rome. No Prophecies. No Quests. No monster attacks. Just a quiet year with Annabeth. And it drove me crazy. I was studying Marine Biology (and by studying I mean zoning out and acing the tests) and it was a week until finals. I was sitting next to an open window with a beautiful view of the Little Tiber. My professor was droning on and on about a newly discovered whale eating shrimp when a small package with a parachute floated through the window and onto my lap. I took a look at the parachute and it felt like my insides did a somersault. _Flames._ I raised my hand. "Yes Percy?" She asked. "I feel like I'm going to puke". She scrunched up her face."Okay then go to the bathroom. If you don't come back I will know you returned to your apartment.". As I have said before, teachers want you to think the magic word is "Please", but it is actually "Puke". I tried to look queasy as I thanked her. I ran out of the class and into the bathroom. I took out my phone (Demigods weren't supposed to have them, but I figured if I had gone on a quest pretty much every year since I knew they existed, I was safe) and texted her: "Deadalus. Meet at my apartment as soon as you can." Deadalus was our codeword for emergencies. I had an apartment right in between Hazel's and Annabeth's. I sprinted down the stairs, through the halls, and into the the streets barely even winded. All my years of running from monsters have paid off. I ran down to the Praetor's offices and knocked on the door. Reyna answered. "Where is Frank?" I said hurriedly. " He just left for a date with Hazel. Why?" She replied. I muttered a greek curse. "When will he be back?" I said. "You didn't answer my question Percy." she said. "I think it has to do with Leo! Now when will he be back!" I was practically screaming. Her jaw dropped. "Nevermind. I'll Iris-Message him when I get to my apartment." I said sprinting off. She Sprinted after me. She knows where my apartment is and she beat me there. "I want to be there when you open it." She said calmly. "Fine." Just then Annabeth came sprinting up the stairs. "Oh my gods Percy! I thought we said Deadalus was for emergencies only! You look fine!" she said with peircing look. Her eyes wandered to the package. When she looked at the parachute she looked like she was about to cry. "Just when I had given up hope, oh Percy,..." She said calming down. "This might be our first lead in almost two years."

Frank's  
Hazel and I were in the middle of our Chicken Parmesan (Which was wonderful) when we got an Iris message from Percy. "Guys, You need to come back to camp NOW!" He looked like he was about to explode with excitement. Hazel came around to my side of the table so she could see. "Whats going on? Is someone hurt? Is camp being attacked? Are you and Annabeth getting married? Did Reyna get a boyfriend? WHAT IS IT!" Hazel was shouting and we were getting dirty looks form the other tables. They probably thought she was crazy. " None of the above Hazel." Annabeth said blushing along with Reyna. Percy was blushing but he was jumping maybe from excitement maybe because he really,really had to pee. "Okay, seriously, what is the emergency?" I asked. "We think we have a lead on Leo!" Percy screamed. I think at that point he actually peed from excitement. Our jaws dropped in unison. Hazel started to cry. "Is this some kind of sick joke? You know how hard-" Reyna cut her off. "This is NOT a joke. I am not the kind of person to joke about serious matters. You should trust your Praetor." She said calmly. Hazel sniffled. "Okay, I believe you. But how are we going to get Jason and Piper here? They are at Camp Half-Blood on the other side of the country." Hazel quietly said. Annabeth cursed in greek. " I could Iris-Message Chiron. Maybe he could let them ride... " Annabeth muttered. "Maybe I could ask a favor from Pegasus." Reyna suggested. "Well, First things first. I can turn into a dragon or Hazel can call for Arion and we will meet you at Percy's apartment and Iris-message them. Then we can take action." I said. I love finally being a leader. "Okay then. Bye!" Annabeth said. She waved and broke the connection.

 **GUYS PLS REVIEW FOR MORE**


End file.
